There are many commercially successful non-volatile memory products being used today, particularly in the form of small cards, where the memory cells have conductive floating gates, commonly of doped polysilicon material, on which an electron charge is stored to a level of the data state being stored. A common form of such memory cells has a “split-channel” between source and drain diffusions. The floating gate of the cell is positioned over one portion of the channel and the word line (also referred to as a control gate) is positioned over the other channel portion as well as the floating gate. This effectively forms a cell with two transistors in series, one (the memory transistor) with a combination of the amount of charge on the floating gate and the voltage on the word line controlling the amount of current that can flow through its portion of the channel, and the other (the select transistor) having the word line alone serving as its gate. The word line extends over a row of floating gates. Examples of such cells, their uses in memory systems and methods of manufacturing them are given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,032, 5,095,344, 5,315,541, 5,343,063, and 5,661,053, and 6,281,075, which patents are incorporated herein by this reference.
A modification of this split-channel flash EEPROM cell adds a steering gate positioned between the floating gate and the word line. Each steering gate of an array extends over one column of floating gates, perpendicular to the word line. The effect is to relieve the word line from having to perform two functions at the same time when reading or programming a selected cell. Those two functions are (1) to serve as a gate of a select transistor, thus requiring a proper voltage to turn the select transistor on and off, and (2) to drive the voltage of the floating gate to a desired level through an electric field (capacitive) coupling between the word line and the floating gate. It is often difficult to perform both of these functions in an optimum manner with a single voltage. With the addition of the steering gate, the word line need only perform function (1), while the added steering gate performs function (2). Further, such cells may operate with source side programming, having an advantage of lower programming currents and/or voltages. The use of steering gates in a flash EEPROM array is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,313,421, 5,712,180, and 6,222,762, which patents are incorporated herein by this reference.
The foregoing incorporated references have their memory cells connected in what is generally referred to as a NOR configuration. The individual memory cells, which have one or two floating gate storage elements, are connected between adjacent bit lines to which adjacent cells in rows of cells are also connected. One bit line is connected to both source diffusions of one column of cells and drain diffusions of an immediately adjacent column of cells, in what is termed a virtual ground array. In another type of array architecture, generally referred to as a NAND configuration, eight, sixteen or more memory cells are connected in series with each other and select transistors in strings connected between individual bit lines and a common potential. Examples of such arrays and their operation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,935, which patent is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference.
There are various programming techniques for injecting electrons from the substrate onto the floating gate through the gate dielectric. The most common programming mechanisms are described in a book edited by Brown and Brewer, “Nonvolatile Semiconductor Memory Technology,” IEEE Press, section 1.2, pages 9-25 (1998), which section is incorporated herein by this reference. One technique, termed “Fowler-Nordheim tunneling” (section 1.2.1), causes electrons to tunnel through the floating gate dielectric under the influence of a high field that is established thereacross by a voltage difference between the control gate and the substrate channel. Another technique, channel hot electron injection in the drain region, commonly referred to as “hot-electron injection” (section 1.2.3), injects electrons from the cell's channel into a region of the floating gate adjacent the cell's drain. Yet another technique, termed “source side injection” (section 1.2.4), controls the substrate surface electrical potential along the length of the memory cell channel in a manner to create conditions for electron injection in a region of the channel away from the drain. Source side injection is also described in an article by Kamiya et al., “EPROM Cell with High Gate Injection Efficiency,” IEDM Technical Digest, 1982, pages 741-744, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,622,656 and 5,313,421, which article and patents are incorporated herein by this reference. In a further programming technique, termed “ballistic injection”, high fields are generated within a short channel to accelerate electrons directly onto the charge storage element, as described by Ogura et al., “Low Voltage, Low Current, High Speed Program Step Split Gate Cell with Ballistic Direct Injection for EEPROM/Flash”, IEDM 1998, pages 987-990,” which article is incorporated herein by this reference.
Two techniques for removing charge from floating gates to erase memory cells are used in both of the two types of memory cell arrays described above. One is to erase to the substrate by applying appropriate voltages to the source, drain, substrate and other gate(s) that cause electrons to tunnel through a portion of a dielectric layer between the floating gate and the substrate.
The other erase technique transfers electrons from the floating gate to another gate through a tunnel dielectric layer positioned between them. In the first type of cell described above, a third gate is provided for that purpose. In the second type of cell described above, which already has three gates because of the use of a steering gate, the floating gate is erased to the word line, without the necessity to add a fourth gate. Although this later technique adds back a second function to be performed by the word line, these functions are performed at different times, thus avoiding the necessity of making compromises to accommodate the two functions.
It is continuously desired to increase the amount of digital data that can be stored in a given area of a silicon substrate, in order to increase the storage capacity of a given size memory card and other types packages, or to both increase capacity and decrease size. One way to increase the storage density of data is to store more than one bit of data per memory cell. This is accomplished by dividing a window of a floating gate charge level voltage range into more than two states. The use of four such states allows each cell to store two bits of data, a cell with sixteen states stores four bits of data, and so on. A multiple state flash EEPROM structure and operation is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,043,940 and 5,172,338, which patents are incorporated herein by this reference.
Increased data density can also be achieved by reducing the physical size of the memory cells and/or of the overall array. Shrinking the size of integrated circuits is commonly performed for all types of circuits as processing techniques improve over time to permit implementing smaller feature sizes. But since there are limits of how far a given circuit layout can be shrunk by scaling through simple demagnification, efforts are so directed toward redesigning cells so that one or more features takes up less area.
In addition, different designs of memory cells have been implemented in order to further increase data storage density. An example is a dual floating gate memory cell connected in a NOR configuration, which can also be operated with the storage of multiple states on each floating gate. In this type of cell, two floating gates are included over its channel between source and drain diffusions with a select transistor in between them. A steering gate is included along each column of floating gates and a word line is provided thereover along each row of floating gates. When accessing a given floating gate for reading or programming, the steering gate over the other floating gate of the cell containing the floating gate of interest is raised sufficiently high to turn on the channel under the other floating gate no matter what charge level exists on it. This effectively eliminates the other floating gate as a factor in reading or programming the floating gate of interest in the same memory cell. For example, the amount of current flowing through the cell, which can be used to read its state, is then a function of the amount of charge on the floating gate of interest but not of the other floating gate in the same cell. An example of this cell array architecture, its manufacture and operating techniques are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,180 (FIGS. 9+), which patent is incorporated herein by this reference (hereinafter referred to as the “Dual Storage Element Cell”).
Another type of memory cell useful in flash EEPROM systems utilizes a non-conductive dielectric material in place of a conductive floating gate to store charge in a non-volatile manner. Such a cell is described in an article by Chan et al., “A True Single-Transistor Oxide-Nitride-Oxide EEPROM Device,” IEEE Electron Device Letters, Vol. EDL-8, No. 3, March 1987, pp. 93-95. A triple layer dielectric formed of silicon oxide, silicon nitride and silicon oxide (“ONO”) is sandwiched between a conductive control gate and a surface of a semi-conductive substrate above the memory cell channel. The cell is programmed by injecting electrons from the cell channel into the nitride, where they are trapped and stored in a limited region. This stored charge then changes the threshold voltage of a portion of the channel of the cell in a manner that is detectable. The cell is erased by injecting hot holes into the nitride. See also Nozaki et al., “A 1-Mb EEPROM with MONOS Memory Cell for Semiconductor Disk Application,” IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 26, No. 4, April 1991, pp. 497-501, which describes a similar cell in a split-gate configuration where a doped polysilicon gate extends over a portion of the memory cell channel to form a separate select transistor. The foregoing two articles are incorporated herein by this reference. The programming techniques mentioned above, by reference to section 1.2 of the book edited by Brown and Brewer, are also described in that section to be applicable to dielectric charge-trapping devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,881, incorporated herein by this reference, describes the use of two storage elements positioned adjacent each other over the channel of the memory cell, one being such a dielectric gate and the other a conductive floating gate. Two bits of data are stored, one in the dielectric and the other in the floating gate. The memory cell is programmed into one of four different threshold level combinations, representing one of four storage states, by programming each of the two gates into one of two different charge level ranges.
Another approach to storing two bits in each cell has been described by Eitan et al., “NROM: A Novel Localized Trapping, 2-Bit Nonvolatile Memory Cell,” IEEE Electron Device Letters, vol. 21, no. 11, November 2000, pp. 543-545. An ONO dielectric layer extends across the channel between source and drain diffusions. The charge for one data bit is localized in the dielectric layer adjacent to the drain, and the charge for the other data bit localized in the dielectric layer adjacent to the source. Multi-state data storage is obtained by separately reading binary states of the spatially separated charge storage regions within the dielectric.